An applet may include a small application that performs a limited set of tasks. An applet may run within the scope of a dedicated engine or a larger program. For example, an applet may be a plug-in. In some cases, an applet may be designed to run on a web page.
Electronic paper (e.g., e-paper) may be a type of display device that mimics the appearance of ordinary ink on paper. Unlike backlit flat panel displays that emit light, electronic paper displays reflect light like paper.